Shift
by hasu86
Summary: AU. Trespassing on the Western Lands was never a good thing. Trespassing and getting caught was even worse. But Kagome couldn’t really help her curiosity and Sesshoumaru wasn’t really giving her much of a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and any of its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Shift**

_Chapter One_

* * *

She slinked along the thick branch, black paws padding silently across the rough bark. Moonlight danced across her glowing ice blue eyes, sent a shimmer rippling the length of her smooth midnight fur. Feline body sleek and agile, she jumped down and weaved a path towards the fresh water.

The Western Lands were richer than she had expected. Strong, ancient trees and fertile ground. Fresh springs and miles of land untouched by humans. Traveling through and soaking in what she'd always harbored a secret fascination for had piqued her curiosity concerning the demon lord who ruled these territories.

Rumor had it that he was ruthless, unyielding in his rule and absolute in his power. A terribly beautiful being who exhibited as much natural grace and calculation during youkai politics as he did killing his enemies.

But she was never one for rumors, even if they did hold a grain of truth to them. She preferred to judge with her own eyes, her own heart.

She eagerly lapped up the water, letting the cool clear liquid quench her thirst. The quick sprint through the thick forestry had been just what she needed. The adrenaline pumping through her veins was slowing but her heart still beat a healthy, pounding rhythm. Long black tail gently swaying, she drew her ears slightly forward, listening carefully for any signs of unwanted guests.

After several moments of rigid stillness and silence, she finally deemed it safe enough and _shifted._

Her back arched as the silky black fur slowly disappeared. Her two front legs morphed into sleek, toned arms and hands, nails permanently dipped in near ebony. Her hind legs elongated, leaving nothing but smooth sun kissed thigh and calf in its wake. She straightened and stretched, heard a few bones pop as she ran her tongue over her shortened canines. Long black hair fell in waves down her back, obscuring the natural ebony spots climbing from her lower back and delicately weaving upward to her hairline. Side swept bangs partially covered her crystal blue eyes that still retained a sliver of her more primal, feline side.

She stepped into the water, wading further and deeper until she was almost fully submerged. Animal she may be but hell, it didn't mean she had to smell like one. Whenever she could, she always enjoyed a bath to cleanse her body of all the grime and sweat she accumulated during her travels.

But soon after her head emerged from the depths of the clear sparkling water, she knew something wasn't _right_.

A dead twig snapped and she pivoted to her left, body lowering even further into the water until only her eyes were visible. Another few snaps, some shuffling and she finally saw them emerge from the shadows.

_Youkai. Armed and dangerous youkai. _

There were two of them, both dressed in some soldier looking garb and carrying their choice of weapons. She couldn't tell exactly what type of demons they were, but they were certainly built tall and huge and mighty intimidating.

_Damn it!_ She was only about a day from the border too. She had been extremely careful, she thought. Traveling mostly by night when she could hardly be detected as she became part of the shadows. She mostly observed during the day, slinking around the treetops dusted with sunlight, quiet and curious.

She started to move a little but their suddenly raised weapons and climbing demonic auras made her pause.

"Come peacefully and you won't be harmed."

Her eyes fell on the one who just spoke, long black hair in a tight braid, a blue marking on his forehead.

"You're scaring her."

"Shut up, Jak."

She bolted then, was out of the water in a heartbeat and shifting into her panther form the next. If anything, she could try losing them with her speed and agility as she blended with the dark surroundings, but even that was a long shot. They were youkai and much more powerful. She wasn't stupid enough to assume she'd get out of this unscathed.

Without a backward glance, she flew like the wind through the dense forest, weaving around trees and leaping across small boulders and wild bushes. Her ears picked up the sound of lightening quick movements in front of her and she skidded to a stop, sharp claws digging into the mossy earth as she pivoted on her hind legs. She took off to the right and narrowly avoided a sharp spear as it landed where she just was.

Heart pounding and blood rushing, her glowing blue eyes looked around her as she ran with all she had. Taking a sharp left, she deftly scampered up a large tree and followed the line of its sturdy branch. Just as she was about to make the leap to another, one of the soldiers tackled her and they went careening off, landing hard on the forest floor.

Her razor sharp claws instinctively swiped outward and caught him across the shoulder. He hissed, breaking away and she padded back, crouched in defense with bright, wild feline eyes. She growled, sharp canines bared as she spotted the other youkai approach from behind. She quickly swung around, ready to bolt once more but pain suddenly flared white hot across her back and she staggered on all fours.

Ban notched another mildly poisoned arrow, ready to let it fly and take the stubborn feline down but Jak stopped him. His younger brother held his bloody shoulder and tentatively approached the cornered panther.

She let loose another fierce growl at his slow approach, cowering against a tree as pain wracked her body. She tried to make another attempt at escape, knowing in her heart of hearts that she didn't stand a chance but _damn it_, she wasn't going to give in so easily.

She didn't get very far before dizziness made her vision blurry and her front legs gave out. She went down with a jarring impact, heavy pants leaving her mouth as she struggled to get up. Feeling them approach, she lifted her head, her tail swishing along the ground in agitation. She growled in warning, exposing her sharp canines and ready to rip off any body part should they dare come any closer.

"Calm down and we promise not to hurt you further." Jak said in what he hoped was a placating voice.

All he got was another warning growl, another deadly glare from those penetrating, disarming eyes of hers.

"Apparently she doesn't like us."

"You think?" Jakotsu drawled sarcastically, glancing down at his already healing injury. "You were the one who shot her with an arrow, not me."

"I had to in order to bring her down. You saw how fast she was."

"Was it poisoned?"

"Mildly. Just enough to sedate her for a while."

Jak glanced at the black panther a couple feet away. The arrow wasn't in too deep, but they would still need to take it out and look at the wound.

"We'll wait until she's unconscious. I'm quite fond of all my limbs." Ban said, sparing the shifter a slightly wary glance.

"We can't. We're due back in three hours in case you've forgotten, aniki. It'll take us two and a half just to get there."

"So what the hell do we do?"

Jak once again approached her, his steps slow but measured. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to let us help you."

If she was in her humanoid form, she would've scoffed and threw them a nasty glare. They were the reason she was in this mess! Instead, she flashed her sharp teeth and attempted to get up. She managed to get her hind legs steady but that was as much as she could manage before once again collapsing in a painful heap of dark bloody fur.

"Look," Jak said more firmly before he boldly crouched down before her and looked into her bleary blue eyes. "You were trespassing on Western Territory. Normally, if it's just harmless humans we let them go. But you…you're a goddamn _shifter_. We haven't seen your kind in ages and as is our duty, we have to bring you back to our Lord. Preferably alive. Now, will you let me help you or do you really want to die out here?"

She hesitated. He was right of course. She had been trespassing. But usually when she did she never got caught. She inwardly swore, cursed herself to hell and back because she'd been too lax, too careless tonight. It was all her fault really. God, she was going to be on lockdown because of this, assuming she survived of course.

She lowered her head then, as a small sign of acquiescence. He smelled sincere enough and she knew a thing or two about duty. She shirked it often enough as it was.

Jak breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Once I remove the arrow, would you be willing to shift into your humanoid form? It makes taking care of your wound and carrying you easier."

She could feel her limbs grow numb as the poison took effect. Her mind grew fuzzier with each passing moment as her breathing slowed.

"Hey beautiful, still with me?" He ventured a soft stroke along her muzzle and Ban, who stood only a few feet away waited for it to get ripped off.

He was surprised when it didn't and beyond shocked when she licked his brother's hand instead.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jak nodded towards his brother and instantly felt her stiffen, saw her ears perk and heard the small growl. "Easy, he's not gonna harm you…again anyway." He shot Ban an evil glare.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, if only to appease his annoying brother. "Come on, let's get this over with quick. We're losing time as it is."

In her foggy state of mind, she felt the nicer, gentler one hold her firmly down as the bastard who shot her got poised to pull the arrow out. This was going to hurt like hell. And she wasn't wrong as she snapped her powerful jaws, sharp claws digging deep into the earth the moment they cleanly tore it out. Blacking out seemed very tempting right about now. They could haul her black furry ass back if they really wanted to. Hell, the pain was so damn intense right now they could leave her here to die and she wouldn't know any better.

But she was too considerate for her own good and once her word, or in this case lick, was given she wouldn't renege on it. Seriously, it was going to get her killed. Throwing caution and all sense of propriety in front of strangers to the four winds, she shifted and _then_ promptly passed out.

Ban released a shuddering breath. "Holy shit…" He earned a smack from his equally awed yet more composed younger brother. Back at the small lake, they hadn't been able to get a good look at her so it was quite a sight to behold her change.

"Stop gawking and help me." He quickly shed his slightly torn outer kimono and draped it over the lower half of her naked body, noticing the beautiful array of black spots weaving a path up her spine. Damn if it wasn't sexy as hell.

They spent the next half hour cleaning and bandaging her shoulder wound, doing the best they could with only the bright moon as their source of light. They couldn't afford to lure bigger, nastier predators with a fire. However, they thought, her blood scent certainly would if they continued to linger.

Quickly they secured the large outer kimono around her, tying it around her waist with a piece of rope. And for a moment, they both just stared at her, illuminated by moonlight and an inner radiance all her own. She was _beautiful,_ almost unearthly so with all her smooth soft contours and long inky black hair. And her eyes…when Jak had looked into them earlier he could've sworn he nearly drowned. Flecked with silver around the vertically elongated pupils, her clear blue eyes had been something else entirely.

"It's time to head back." Ban whispered, bending over her unconscious form and scooping her up into his strong arms.

Jak nodded, running a hand through his disheveled locks. The pain had receded from where she'd struck him and it no longer bled. By morning, it would probably be mostly, if not completely, healed.

A bemused smirk crossed his lips. "Some scouting trip this turned out to be, huh?"

Ban shook his head, the corners of his lips lifting in a faint smile. "Yeah."

* * *

She awoke to a blinding darkness, disorientated and with her head pounding a harsh unsteady rhythm— no doubt the aftermath of the poison they'd arrowed into her system. Slowly, she rose on all fours, realizing that somehow, she must've shifted back into her more primal form as a means to heal faster.

The last thing she remembered was the gut wrenching pain as they tore the arrow from her shoulder. Everything after that was either fuzzy or incredibly dark. However, all that remained of the injury she'd sustained was a dull ache that would recede in maybe one or two days.

Kagome blinked those icy blues of hers, her vision immediately adjusting to the dark and was finally able to make out her surroundings.

It was musty in here, the smell of decay and soiled earth only adding to her nausea. Padding forward and ignoring how queasy she was getting, she suddenly growled, whether out of frustration or anger she wasn't sure.

With her emotions mounting, Kagome snarled and swiped at the iron bars keeping freedom just out of her reach. Those youkai bastards had thrown her in a damn prison cell to rot! So much for trying to be civil! She should've bitten their hands off when she had the chance to in the forest. Another fierce growl escaped as she tried to calm her heated blood. Stalking back and forth in her cell, agitation growing and black tail swishing from side to side, Kagome wondered if she'd ever see the sky again.

**…**

The next time she woke up, torchlight flickered outside her miserable cell. She didn't bother to get up though. Instead, she quietly lounged in the dark corner where the shadows danced and played, feline eyes sky bright and more than a little wary of her familiar looking visitor.

Jakotsu placed the burning torch in its stand on the wall and unlocked the iron prison door, cautiously stepping inside but making sure to keep ample space between him and the female shifter. He carried with him a tray heavy with drink and food. A pathetic offering of peace Kagome surmised before promptly closing her eyes, intent on getting more sleep and pondering ways to get out of this mess she was in.

"Hungry?" His voice was quiet, nice almost.

But she wouldn't be fooled again. They had probably poisoned it.

"It's not poisoned in case you were wondering. If we wanted you dead, we would've killed you in the forest."

They should've. At least then she would've been free, not confined to such a small, disgusting space that wreaked hell on her senses. Kagome moved, turned her head away and ignored the soldier.

"I'm sorry. Since Lord Sesshoumaru isn't in the fortress and won't be until a few days from now, we had no choice but to put you in here." Jak explained.

She was hard pressed to believe him though and so, continued to blatantly ignore everything about him. She didn't need to fall deeper into this than she already had. First, it'd be a general acceptance then she'd get comfortable. Before Kagome knew it, she'd never want to leave because of some sort of ridiculous unspoken trust that had developed, some sort of special bond that had unexpectedly bloomed in the wake of her imprisonment that would have ultimately ceased to remain as such, which is how this type of situation, more often than not, played out.

Or she'd die alone in this prisoner's cell with the darkness as her companion and neglect her grim reaper because from the looks of things, she wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. Not with who knows how many youkai between her and freedom.

"It's been two days. Won't you eat something? Please?" He murmured, pushing the tray of food closer.

She didn't bother to respond. Surviving without food for long stretches of time was nothing new to her. Though eventually she knew she'd have to eat something. But eventually wasn't today. It wasn't right now so it could wait.

Kagome heard the sigh of resignation leave his lips and then the iron door open and close. She was once again bathed in silence, the food untouched and the torchlight bright and flickering and slowly, slowly dying.

**…**

Sleep was hard to come by in here. The time of day was near impossible to decipher and this false darkness was making her edgy and sick. She was used to the sounds of night, to the crickets chirping, the owls hooting and swooping down to catch their unsuspecting prey. And she was used to the blanket of neon stars above, the bright luminescent moon that lit up the black velvet sky as she lazily lounged in the treetops.

The sound of approaching footsteps and the light of another torch stirred her from her musings and she wondered who it was. It had only been a few hours since the soldier's departure. Maybe they had come to finally kill her. It would be a welcome relief from this miserable hellhole. But she would take one of them with her at least. She wasn't going to die a quiet, obedient death that was for sure.

They stopped in front of her cell and Jak quickly unlocked it. Ban stood nearby, gazing intently at the luminous blue eyes on the other side. He hoped his brother knew what the hell he was doing because despite their captive being a female, she was still a dangerous, unknown enigma. Hell, they hadn't even spoken one word to each other!

Jakotsu entered as Kagome, despite her stubborn nature, curiously regarded him. Just what were they up to? She didn't have to wait long to discover their intentions however.

"Would you like to bathe?"

Were they politely telling her she smelled? Kagome wanted to laugh. Well, what did they expect locking her in this dank cell for a couple days? That she'd come out smelling like a field of wild flowers? Her incredulity must've shown in her eyes because she caught his smile.

"It's not so much the current state of your hygiene as it is my guilty conscience." He offered. "Will you accept?"

"Just leave her." Ban cut in irritably. "It's obvious she'd rather sit in here and rot."

Kagome glared pointedly at him and morbidly entertained the thought of ripping his throat out with her powerful jaws. She growled at him before slowly getting up and stalking towards Jakotsu, her movements still liquid smooth and sleek despite being confined to such a small space.

Ban smirked as they made their way out. His guard however, was up and he was more than ready to fight for his limbs should she decide to latch onto any of them. He hadn't missed that scary glint in her eyes when she looked at him earlier. So while Jak may be fooled by her compliance and mild temperament, he certainly wasn't.

**…**

The fresh night air was heavenly and she took a precious moment to take it all in. God, how she had missed it! For something she'd taken for granted, she now had a new appreciation for it. But thoughts of being locked away again stung her heart and no matter how hard she tried, it didn't quell the burgeoning ache in her chest.

As they traveled what she assumed to be the Western Lord's home, she couldn't help but be awed by its magnificence. From what little she knew about these lands and from what she'd heard from the beings she'd observed, this had to be the shinden-zukuri so often acclaimed as breathtaking and revered by all who saw it.

Long wide connecting corridors, a breathtaking main building, pavilions, and near perfect landscaping gave it an almost surreal atmosphere. Shoji screen doors and tatami mats for privacy and seating. The soft rush of running water for peaceful calm. An ideal paradise for those who didn't know how to seek it directly from nature itself.

As Kagome silently padded along behind the bastard who shot her, she admitted to herself that this was indeed a beautiful home. She also noted they were keeping close to the shadows, almost as if trying to blend in…she realized then that they were trying to hide her from the other guards surrounding the shinden-zukuri. Granted, a black panther nearly six feet in length would undoubtedly garner attention, but did they really have to throw her in some damn prison cell just to keep her a secret until this Western Lord decided to show?

Kagome liked to think she was a reasonable woman. That is until someone decides to shoot her with an arrow and throw her in a cold, dank space the size of a closet. She wasn't so reasonable and likable then. But she was open minded and not averse to compromise. She wasn't a goddamn saint but she could be very forgiving, provided sincere apologies were made and of course, the nature of the offense. All she really asked for was for others to be _real_ around her. Flaws and all.

They stepped onto a narrow gravel path shrouded with trees and for a moment, Kagome entertained the thought of fleeing. But common sense snuck in and told her she wouldn't get very far, seeing how she had no knowledge of the layout of this place and that there were youkai guards roaming around, probably itching for some action.

And that small part of her, the part that others always said was a weakness and would one day get her killed, whispered soft words of not wanting to break whatever tenuous trust had developed between her and the nice soldier. Even if it was only to ease his guilt, Kagome was nonetheless thankful for this small consideration.

She could smell the onsen as they approached an open grassy area, the narrow path widening before them. And even though she shouldn't be this thrilled about it, she was. Her black tail began to twitch excitedly and her soft padding sped up, betraying her eagerness to finally be clean. Not caring about the bastard in front of her, she dashed past him and towards the steaming onsen in the middle of the small clearing.

Jakotsu couldn't repress the smile as he watched her circle the hot spring, blue eyes sky bright and dare he say practically in love.

"You'd think she's never seen an onsen before." Ban muttered as he leaned against a nearby tree, dark eyes alert.

Jak shrugged as he sat down and reclined next to his older brother. "Maybe she just likes to be clean."

Ban snorted. "You realize we know nothing about her right? Where she comes from, why she was even on the Western Lands. We don't even know her name."

"Is it even our business to know?"

"Of course it is!"

"Then you try getting that information out of her because I haven't had much luck."

Kagome of course could hear their conversation but really didn't give it a second thought. The nice soldier was right. It wasn't their business to know unless she decided to tell them. Not that there was much to tell anyway. She was just innocently passing through with an observant eye.

Stepping onto the stones that led to the body of hot water, she dipped a paw in and practically purred. A second later, she was diving in, hardly making a splash. Kagome shifted into her humanoid form under the rippling water before emerging with a content sigh, reveling in the feeling of being free even though she technically wasn't. Glancing up at the midnight sky, she saw the stars and the moon, longing to be home and with her own kind. Not for the first time, she cursed her carelessness because ultimately, this was all her fault.

With a heavy heart, Kagome began to scrub away all the dirt and grime on her skin, ducking once again beneath the hot water to wash it all away.

When she didn't come up for air, Ban and Jak started to get a little worried.

"She wouldn't…" They immediately sprang into action and just as they were about to plunge into the hot spring, Kagome surfaced.

She blinked, confusion coloring her eyes a darker shade of blue as she raised a brow upon seeing the two soldiers up close and personal with their arms halfway submerged in the hot water. She lowered her body until only her head was visible and moved back. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Kagome waited for them to break the tense and somewhat awkward atmosphere.

They quickly pulled their arms out of the water and coughed. Ban looked away, his cheeks dusted with rose as he composed himself. Jak on the other hand couldn't help the sheepish smile and he scratched the back of his head, an apology already forming on his tongue.

"Sorry about that. We thought, well, that you…you know…"

It finally dawned on her. They thought she had actually tried to _drown_ herself? Even that was a little extreme for her tastes. A small laugh escaped before she could stop it. Kagome bit her lip to quell her amusement, but it clearly danced across her ever expressive eyes.

Both Ban and Jak quickly turned their heads in her direction, quite stunned to hear her laughter because the most they had elicited from her were angry glares, blank looks, and growls. But they once again quickly looked away because it was indecent to look upon a woman bathing, captive or not.

Before Ban could fall under her spell again—because he was now convinced she was bewitching them, what with her beautiful blue eyes and coy smile and the way her skin seemed as smooth as the finest silk—he abruptly walked away, muttering under his breath about shape shifting women and how damn mysterious they were, even though she was the first he had ever met.

Jakotsu frowned at his brother's back before casting an apologetic look on Kagome. Resting against the smooth dark rock, she tilted her head and stared at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Aniki isn't normally this rude. It's just that—"

"He does not trust me." She finished. "Nor does he like me very much it seems."

Was she actually talking to him? He forced himself to pick his gaping jaw off the ground. "Yeah."

"The feelings are mutual." Kagome said before closing her eyes. She felt tired all of a sudden, a hazy lethargy taking over her body.

"I'm Jak by the way and that's my brother, Ban." He wondered if he'd be able to get her to talk a little more.

"I'm…" She trailed off uncertainly. Names weren't an inconsequential matter. There were red ties in names, power and weaknesses in names. She hoped she wouldn't regret this later. "Kagome."

"Kagome…" Jakotsu tested the name on his tongue and smiled. "And what lands are you from?"

"Not these." She wasn't nearly lethargic enough to fall so easily into his questioning though. "What kind of youkai are you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I'm an Earth elemental." He replied, hiding his disappointment.

"You can...manipulate the earth?" Kagome ventured, not bothering to hide her curiosity. It wasn't often she was handed the opportunity to converse with a demon.

"Not so much manipulate it. We draw from it its natural energy and use it as our own."

It dawned on her then, the reason why they were able to escape her sweeping detection. "You become one with it then, which was why I wasn't able to discern your presence at the lake."

Jakotsu nodded. "My brother and I are ideal for land patrol."

"When did you know I was here, in the Western lands?"

"We only picked up on your scent that night." He frowned then. "Why? Have you been here longer?"

She had been here a little over a week in fact, so it was nice to know she could still go undetected—when she wasn't being so careless. Kagome didn't answer him though and she could tell her lack of detailed responses was beginning to frustrate him.

She ducked beneath the water.

And when her head emerged from the rippling hot water, she felt a strange sort of current hum through the air, making the small hairs on the back of her spotted neck stand on end. Kagome turned towards Jakotsu and then glanced at his brother. Both stood erect, unmoving as they turned to the night sky.

Feeling somehow vulnerable and not understanding in the least what this approaching crackling aura was all about, she quickly jumped out of the hot spring, shifting into her feline form as she landed on all fours.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:** So indulge me as I go on yet another little adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and any of its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Shift**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

She stared, admittedly more than a little shocked, as a full blooded inuyoukai materialized from a blue white orb that had come streaking out of nowhere. His almost overwhelming aura sent her unprepared senses into a frenzy, making her wonder if now would be a great time to get the hell out of here.

Kagome took a step back and instantly knew she shouldn't have moved at all. His sharp, goldenrod eyes immediately riveted on her and she found herself subjected to the most intense scrutiny of her life. It was as if he was picking her apart, trying to glean her weaknesses and strengths and penetrate her well placed defenses.

A low growl escaped unbidden and she realized it had come from her. But it really didn't matter now. Her nerves were shot, her body on sensory overload. Her irritation was growing by leaps and bounds, the restlessness inside her near capacity, causing her to be all out of sorts. And on top of all that, she was hungry and damn it, she just wanted to _go home_.

Good god, she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown!

As if sensing her mounting distress, Jak turned around and was about to calm her down when she _bolted_, took off like an obsidian bullet through the air.

Kagome got further than any of them anticipated before she went crashing to the ground, the breath knocked out of her. Paws swiping in every direction, bright blue eyes frustrated and wild and just a little tired, she snarled and gnashed her powerful jaws, intent on ripping off the limb of whoever was digging their knee into her spine.

It occurred to her that she was acting like an unruly, disobedient little kit that was going through her first transition, but hell if Kagome cared. She'd been chased down, shot at, thrown into a dank prison cell, and now _subdued_.

With a surge of renewed energy, she reared back with a bone deep growl only to have the back of her neck tightly gripped, sharp claws digging into her smooth black fur. He forced her face down into the sweet smelling grass, right knee shoved into the base of her spine and the other into the ground for balance. Her tail swished wildly as she tried to fight his unrelenting hold. But he only tightened his grip, almost painfully so until all she could do was attempt to breathe easy because her vision was now swimming with pretty white dots.

"Are you quite done yet, _hime_?"

She froze, her feline body going completely still upon hearing his deep, velvety whisper.

"Good. Now _shift._"

Kagome blinked the shock away, wondering how in the hell he knew about her lineage.

"_Now, hime." _

She felt the added pressure and left with no choice, Kagome did as told and shifted. She felt his weight lift off her before something smooth and silky fluttered across her bare skin. Indignation flared across her blue eyes as she stood up, long midnight tresses falling around her shoulders and right hand gripping closed what appeared to be Jak's outermost layer of his soldier's garb.

The knuckles of her left hand grew steadily white as she stubbornly stood her ground against the youkai who could only be the fearsome Lord of the Western Lands.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, may I introduce—" Jak was cut short.

"Kagome, only daughter of Ryo Higurashi, leader of the southern tribes."

Her jaw dropped and took off running. Blue eyes wide, she could only stare at him and wonder how the hell he knew so much. Never in all her one hundred years had she ever met this demon and she was most certain that he had never visited the more tropical southern lands. His presence would've been much too demanding to ignore, his looks too unforgettable.

"A _hime_?" Jak and Ban turned ghostly white. _Wonderful_. They had locked up a shape shifting princess after shooting her with a mildly poisoned arrow. Good God, they were both going to get decapitated after this.

Gathering her composure, Kagome finally found her voice, fixing her now steely eyes on the demon lord in front of her. "How did you know?"

"Apparently, you are prone to disappear. I happened to run across the trackers your father sent."

"And?" She unconsciously took a step forward.

Sesshoumaru turned around, heading in the direction of his home. "You will be remaining here, as a guest, until further notice."

* * *

Kagome soaked up the sunshine, yukata askew and languidly sprawled across the soft grass outside the guestroom she'd been given yesterday night. Her thoughts were clearer now, not as clouded with indignation and anger as had been the case these past few days. She had given her situation much contemplation through the very early hours of morning, and like it or not, most of it was her fault.

As the only daughter to the leader of the southern shape shifting tribes, it wasn't a surprise that freedom was a distant wish. Images had to be upheld after all, the laws of her kind obeyed, and remaining by her father's side a must. It was to be expected of someone in her position.

Well, she'd pretty much damned her position and title for an existence livened by emerald green forests, starry nights in tree tops, and roaming through foreign lands. There was just something so much more thrilling and satisfying outside the boundaries of her tribe. To be able to observe demons and humans in their daily lives was something she took great pleasure in, the wonder and curiosity always there no matter where she traveled during her weekly escapes.

The earful she got upon returning home was something she'd gotten used to over the span of her travels. Her father would attempt to lock her up but she'd always find a way to escape. And disappear she would again. Such was her habit after all. Besides, Kagome found it a hell of a lot more exciting than sitting through tribal meetings and fending off males who wanted her hand in marriage. She wasn't willing to settle for a life inside the tribe where her only duties as a mate consisted of being submissive and raising children.

She'd rather be disowned and exiled—which was fast becoming reality at this rate—than be subjected to such a dull existence before she was ready and willing. Inhaling a long breath, Kagome looked to the blue skies above and the scattered clouds of white.

'_You'll be remaining here, as a guest, until further notice.'_ She scoffed at his words from the night before. Granted, he was beyond handsome and all, but everything else remained to be seen. What if she didn't want to be his guest? What if she just got up and left right now? What if…what if…

What if she really did want to accept his offer, which actually seemed more of a demand now that she thought about it, and stay for an undetermined amount of time? Most likely until her father came to get her himself, Kagome figured silently.

It'd be a great opportunity to observe youkai customs and experience firsthand how they lived in a setting as elaborate as the Western shinden-zukuri. And who was she, as curiously feline as they came, to pass this all up for the sake of her stubborn nature?

_Don't you regret it, Kagome._

_

* * *

  
_

"You…shot her with an arrow and then tossed her in a prison cell?"

Jak nodded his head, the guilt and horror written all over his face. "You must understand, Sesshoumaru-sama. We had no idea who she was at the time!"

The inuyoukai raised a brow before going back to scan the parchment in front of him. "Then I'll place her under your watch."

Ban stiffened. Of all things, he was to play chaperone to some spoiled little princess? Well, she wasn't _little_, but that was beside the point.

"Sesshoumaru-sama—"

"You two are the only ones aware of what she's capable of. I expect you to keep her under control during the length of her stay."

"And how long will that be?"

"Until Higurashi comes to collect her."

Jak frowned, still a little confused but unwilling to question further. They had their orders and while watching over a shifter wasn't his ideal mission, it was better than gate duty.

After they closed the shoji screen behind them, Jak threw his brother a questioning glance. "I take it you don't like our latest assignment?"

"Who am I to question his orders, little brother?"

Jak rolled his eyes. "Well, I for one think it's going to be interesting."

"If she even dares to cause trouble…" Ban muttered underneath his breath.

"You'll what?" Jakotsu laughed. "Spank her? She isn't some unruly little kit, you know."

His older brother looked away, hiding a reluctant blush as a scowl crossed his lips. "Shut up, Jak."

* * *

It hadn't been difficult to grant Ryo Higurashi's request. As an old friend of his father's and having met the powerful shape shifter twice in his five hundred years of living, refusing to let his duty shirking, wandering daughter stay at his home would have simply been insulting to their alliance.

While Sesshoumaru had been aware that Ryo had a daughter, he had never actually met the girl until yesterday night. His title as Taiyoukai of the West afforded him little opportunity to travel to other lands and communication with his father's old friend only occurred in times of dire need.

So imagine his slight surprise to learn that Higurashi's daughter had been wandering through his lands without proper notice. The two trackers he'd intercepted had quickly given him a scroll written by Ryo himself explaining the situation since Kagome hadn't returned home as per usual.

'_If you happen to run across Kagome, I ask that you accept her into your home until I come to retrieve her…' _

He looked out into the open courtyard before him, a gentle early summer breeze sweeping into his study and rustling a few pieces of parchment. He hadn't expected the chit to be at his shinden-zukuri nor to take off the moment he'd touched the ground. As soon as Sesshoumaru had seen the large black feline, he'd immediately known it was her. She carried the same fresh and unique rainwater scent as her father, but with a touch of wild flora.

He'd committed it to memory, along with—willingly or not—the sight of her bare skin and the feel of it underneath his hands. Even he couldn't deny her beauty or the fact that he'd been momentarily stunned when she dared to fight against him, her bright blue eyes raging with a deep inner fire as she growled and tried to push him off her.

No female had ever dared to oppose him. So, admittedly, it was…_refreshing_ when she had, and quite aggressively too. She held power in that sleek and svelte frame, much more than he'd initially thought at first glance. A barely there smirk crossed his lips as he silently wondered if she would prove interesting enough to hold his attention. He certainly hoped so.

* * *

Kagome had moved to the old tree that towered outside her room and now lazily reclined on one of its sturdy tree branches high off the ground. She had shed most of her clothes, the strictness of the layers and ties making her irritated and was now more comfortably garbed in a silky robe which she'd hiked up past her knees and torn the sleeves off of.

She didn't understand how youkai and humans could wear such restrictive clothing. It made movement and breathing normally awfully difficult. But based on her observations, they didn't seem very comfortable without any garments on, which was quite different from her kind. Being naked was nothing to be ashamed of. It was natural and a hell of a lot more comfortable, that was for sure.

A soft laugh escaped her lips. She could just imagine the looks of horror if all these refined and uptight demons ever stepped foot into her tribes. Walking around nude was as natural as breathing, where the humanoid form was cherished just as much as their feline shape was.

However, she understood that different upbringings made for different views of body and life. So as a respectful gesture to the Western Lord and his subjects, she'd comply—_loosely_—with what she personally thought was an unnecessary need for propriety.

A bare, shapely leg dangled over the wide branch. A soft breeze whispered through the air. And her blue eyes slowly drooped, ready for a little afternoon nap…

"Oi! Get down!"

Kagome almost fell off but was able to gain some purchase at the last second. She snapped up to a sitting position, straddling the branch and glaring down at the bastard below.

Jakotsu shook his head at his brother. "You know, you should try being nice to her. I'm sure she'd make your life easier if you were."

"Does it look like I care?" Bankotsu snapped before gazing up the shape shifter. "Hey! If you wanna look around you better get your ass down!"

A few skinny branches flew down, a pointed edge poking him in the head. It seemed to be the breaking point for him and growling, he glared at her. "Why you! Ugh!" He clenched his fists, shaking them up at her.

Kagome smirked satisfactorily and easily dropped down to the grass, landing right in front of him. "If you want to settle our mutual dislike for each other one on one, then all you have to do is ask."

"Are you challenging me?" Ban asked in disbelief.

"It's obvious you need your ass kicked." Kagome stepped closer, sapphire eyes glittering in the shade of the tree as she stood nearly nose to nose with him. She was taller than most females, and while her body was curved, it was also toned and sleek with tight muscle.

Ever since she was little girl, her father had drilled her in arts of self defense and basic weaponry. Every morning they would wake up and perform their katas together, followed by meditation to cleanse the spirit. He had taken great care to make sure she wouldn't be helpless should she run into trouble. Being a feline shifter only added to her strong and svelte physique.

Jak quickly squished between them, trying to defuse the very volatile atmosphere between their dark and simmering auras. "How about a nice and _peaceful _tour of the shinden-zukuri, Hime?"

She shot the interloper an annoyed look. _Hime?_ "My name's Kagome. Please use it."

His laughter was short and nervous. "Right. Okay! Now…" His right arm pushed Ban ahead and with a grumble, his older brother grudgingly complied. "We'll show you around!"

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Ban bit out, charging on ahead as he tried to take deep calming breaths.

Jakotsu finally noticed the missing sleeves to the robe Kagome wore and wondered if it would be appropriate to walk around the shinden-zukuri in such attire.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Ah…your clothes…"

Exhaling loudly, she threw her hands in the air, her frustration evident and afternoon nap ruined. "Ugh! Damn youkai!"

**...**

She heard the distant laughter of children as she silently followed Ban and Jak throughout the east side of the estate, committing to memory the general layout and areas worth visiting. Intrigued that children were residing here, Kagome gradually slowed down without her 'chaperones ' noticing and as they continued to spew details about their home, she quietly and quickly slipped away in the direction of giggles and shouts.

She came across them in a small courtyard dotted with trees, all three playing a game of kemari. If she was surprised to find children here than she was most definitely shocked to discover that two of them were human—well, mostly human anyway. _Isn't this place just full of surprises…_

Treading closer to the unsuspecting group, a smile curved her lips when the deerskin ball smacked the older boy in the forehead, the other two kids bursting into laughter moments after.

"Is Kohaku-kun okay?"

Grinning, he patted the little girl on the head. "I'm fine, Rin-chan."

"Heads up!"

"Shipp—!" Kohaku's eyes widened as the spinning ball was intercepted by a woman who suddenly appeared from nowhere.

The little fox with his red orange mop of hair sprinted over, fear evident in his bright green eyes as he regarded the newcomer.

Kagome smiled and held out the ball. "I believe this is yours."

"W-Who are you?" He asked nervously, praying they wouldn't get into trouble as he took the ball back and placed it under his arm.

She moved so that all three could see her and gladly addressed them. "I'm Kagome, a guest of Sesshoumaru-sama. And who might you three be?"

Rin was the first to jump at the opportunity to introduce them all. "I'm Rin-chan and this is Kohaku-kun." She said, pointing to the dark haired teen next to her. "And that's Shippou-kun! He's a kitsune!"

"Sorry…about the ball." Shippou murmured, glancing at his two companions as if to silently ask them what to do or say next. Hell if they knew!

Kagome regarded them with a sense of curious wonder. This was her first time interacting with young children outside her tribe and she found that there really wasn't a difference in behavior. She wondered if they'd allow her to join in on their fun.

"There's no need to apologize, Shippou-kun." And then she promptly sat on the ground and started to remove her sandals and socks. "Would it be okay if I joined your game?"

A wide grin broke across Rin's face as she clapped her hands excitedly. "Of course, Kagome-san!"

Getting over their initial shock because both Kohaku and Shippou were understandably not used to refined, beautiful women asking to play with them, the boys simply nodded dumbly.

Standing up and wiggling her toes in the soft grass, Kagome hiked up her pale blue yukata and grinned. "Ready?"

With a tentative smile on his face, Shippou kicked the ball and they all tried to keep it in the air.

**…**

"I can't believe you lost her!"

Jak spun around and pinned his brother with an incredulous glare. "Me? What about you? You're just as much to blame as I am!"

Ban glared back and they resumed their search down the long east corridor, occasionally looking into the rooms encased by shoji screens, trying to pick up on her subtle scent.

"I'm gonna kill her when I find her!" Ban growled as they approached one of the smaller gardens.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

Jakotsu sighed before the sounds of shouting and laughter snagged his attention. Looking towards his irritated older brother, they quickly made their way to the small east courtyard where the children usually played.

**…**

"Ariyaa, ariyaa, ari!"

The ball went sailing towards Kagome and she easily kept it up with the smooth motion of her legs. Right, left, she gently kicked it over to the five year old Rin.

"Ari!" The little girl squealed and Shippou jumped into the air, an excited grin on his face as he kicked the wayward ball towards Kohaku who got it under control with a few taps before sending it Kagome's way once again.

This was how they found her. Yukata bunched around her thighs, laughing and flush faced, encouraging Rin with supportive words, jumping into the air and kicking the ball towards the kit, tapping it back and forth, helping Kohaku control the oftentimes errant ball. Their irritation slowly drained away at her sneaky disappearance as they watched her have fun with the little shinden-zukuri troublemakers.

"Still gonna kill her?" Jakotsu asked, stifling a laugh when the ball hit Shippou on the head.

Ban turned around and leaned against the waist high railing, crossing his arms over his chest begrudgingly as relief washed through his body. "I wasn't serious."

"Mmhmm."

The sound of Kagome's laughter was carried on the breeze. "She's not going to make this easy."

Jakotsu smiled before jumping the railing. "You're much too serious, Nii-san."

Slightly offended, Ban spun around to berate his younger brother only to watch him shed his weapons and join the game of kemari. Huffing, he leaned against the red balustrade, resigned to his fate and left with nothing to do but keep vigilance over the small band of loud miscreants.

**…**

The sun was beginning to set by the time they headed back to Kagome's room. With a promise to play with them again soon, Kagome had given each a quick peck on the cheek—a common departing gesture in the tribes—and followed the brothers with a happy smile.

"Whose children are they?" Kagome asked after a short stretch of silence.

Jakotsu fell back a few steps, keeping pace with her and all too happy to answer her questions. "Kohaku is Sango's younger brother. She's the head cook here and married to the groundskeeper, Miroku. They're expecting their first child next month."

"They're human…" Kagome remarked.

Ban snorted. "And? You've got a problem with that?"

She threw him a nasty glare and childishly stuck out her tongue just to annoy him. She would've laughed at his disbelieving expression if Jakotsu hadn't started talking.

"I understand your surprise, Kagome. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't come off as very welcoming to others outside the youkai population, but as I'm sure you know, never judge a book by its cover. His father was a great Taiyoukai and believed in the cooperation and peace of all races so the shinden-zukuri became a home to humans and demons alike. Sesshoumaru-sama never sought to change it, but of course he is not without his rules. The humans who reside here are few and most are the descendents from past inhabitants."

Kagome nodded, grateful for the explanation. "And Shippou and Rin? I noticed she wasn't completely human, maybe three quarters."

"Shippou's father is one of the Western generals. The kit's made this place his second home and more often than not, you can find him making trouble in the courtyards and corridors. As for Rin, she's Sesshoumaru-sama's niece."

"Niece?"

Jak nodded as Ban glanced over his shoulder. He gruffly affirmed his younger brother's words. "Her father is Sesshoumaru-sama's hanyou half brother, Inuyasha. He married a priestess and lives about half a day from here in a human settlement."

Kagome soaked up all they had to say, becoming more and more intrigued with the Lord of the West, his beautiful shinden-zukuri, and those he oversaw. When they reached her room, she turned around and gave them an appreciative smile.

"Thank you…for today."

Ban looked to the side, nonchalantly waving her thanks away. "Yeah, whatever and try not to disappear again. It's troublesome."

Jakotsu almost winced at the lack of finesse his brother had, but didn't have very long to contemplate it. Kagome leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his right cheek, leaving him momentarily frozen and Ban gaping like a fish out of water.

"It's a common parting gesture in my tribe." She explained with a hint of a smile, her bright blue eyes twinkling and playful in the lantern light. "I hope you do not mind."

Jak smiled, his hand still resting on his cheek. "Not at all."

Nodding, Kagome said her good nights to both brothers—fully aware that she hadn't given the same platonic gesture to Ban, an intentional, if not childish slight on her part for his rudeness earlier—and slid the shoji screen shut.

As they quietly walked down the hall, heading towards the soldiers' quarters in the west wing, Jakotsu couldn't resist rubbing it in his brother's face.

"You should've been nice to her."

"Who needs a stupid peck anyway?" Ban retorted.

"It was a light kiss, Nii-san."

"She also 'lightly kissed' the little troublemakers so don't feel so special."

"Are you feeling a little left out? Would you like me to give you a kiss, Nii-san?" Jak teased, puckering his lips and leaning over.

Ban smacked him upside the head. "As if it'd be the same." He mumbled irritably as he turned the corner and distanced himself.

Jakotsu laughed. "Nii-san likes her, huh?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

He had caught a glimpse of her when she'd rounded the bend that led to the northern guest rooms. But as quick as it had been, it was more than enough to tell him that she was most certainly a rare beauty.

"Since when did you start keeping beautiful women here?"

The inuyoukai glanced at his long time friend and sometimes rival as they approached his study in the very center of the shinden-zukuri. He knew exactly who Naraku was alluding to. The subtle scent of rainwater and wild flora was impossible to miss with sensitive noses like theirs. He had hoped the subject of his unexpected female guest would be broached at a later time, but it seemed he would have to deal with it now.

Upon entering his study, the dark haired wind elemental reclined on a few cushions and poured himself a cup of sake. "So?"

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk, already taking a quill in hand to write out a brief letter addressed to one of the few human daimyos residing on his territory.

"She's the daughter of Ryo Higurashi."

Naraku almost choked on the strong rice wine. "Ryo Higurashi? As in the leader of the Southern shape shifting tribes?"

The inuyoukai nodded.

"So she's a _shifter_." The elemental smirked. "What is she doing here then? Don't tell me she's a gift or something. Or perhaps your soon to be mistress?"

Sesshoumaru shot him a not so amused glare. "She was traveling through unannounced. Ban and Jak captured her before I intercepted the trackers sent by her father. He asked that I take her in until he comes to retrieve her."

"Then you won't mind if I get to know her?" Naraku casually asked. "From what little I've seen so far, she appears to be quite beautiful."

Sesshoumaru paused and placed the quill down. "She is not to be touched."

Naraku laughed softly, the sound deep and rich. "I knew it! You want her for yourself."

"Higurashi is an old friend of my father's and a powerful southern ally. Do refrain yourself Naraku, since I have no desire to clean up after he's torn you limb from limb."

He smirked, amusement swimming in his dark eyes. "What harm is there in friendship, Sesshoumaru?"

"Friendship with women is a foreign concept as far as you are concerned."

"Have a little faith in me will you? We've only known each other for centuries."

"Not a finger on her." Sesshoumaru warned.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Unless she desires otherwise—"

"Which she will not."

A devious smirk danced across his lips. "You want her don't you? Has the great Sesshoumaru-sama finally succumbed to silly little emotions like infatuation? Desire?"

"You are quickly wearing out your welcome, Morikawa."

Naraku tsked before a disappointing sigh escaped. "You are no fun, Sesshoumaru. But make no mistake. Since I'm curious and you seem bent on hiding her from me," A challenging smile curved his lips. "I have every intention of befriending her."

* * *

**…_to be continued…_**

* * *

**A/N:** _Shift_ will be more on the light hearted, non-angsty, and not so serious side of things in case any of you were wondering. For the most part, it's a feel good story. Much appreciation for reading and reviewing!

_-hasu_


End file.
